


You are a Natural (Poem)

by Mindscape_13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Skilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: This was inspired by the Song Natural by Imagine Dragons.





	You are a Natural (Poem)

-**You are a natural**-  
The cold look in your eyes  
The evil pride in your smile  
The knowing play in your mind  
I'd say your one of a kind  
The way you handle that gun  
And how you weave that knife  
Sends cold shivers down my spine  
Your skills so prominent  
You truly are a dominant  
Your accuracy is cutthroat  
And this you already know  
As you rip out another soul  
Oh your a natural  
No emotion in your heart  
It was this way from the start  
The situation you control  
Flick your wrist and a head explode  
Destroying what you already know  
Born and bred to make bloodshed  
Baby your a natural


End file.
